


And When She Was Bad...

by WinchesterDaeva, xtremeroswellian



Series: Wish [2]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sex, Teasing, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterDaeva/pseuds/WinchesterDaeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "Take off your pants."Dean blinked. "Excuse me?"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725151
Kudos: 1





	And When She Was Bad...

"Take off your pants."

Dean blinked. "Excuse me?"

She stood in front of him, hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed. "I think you heard me."

He took a step back. "And...what's the purpose of me taking off my pants?"

Chloe rolled her eyes skyward ask if silently asking for patience. "Two guesses and the first doesn't count."

"So, no sex?"

She snorted. "Someone has a one track mind."

"Well what am I supposed to think? My super sexy hot girlfriend just asked me to remove my pants."

Chloe paused, tilting her head to one side. "Okay, that earns you a few points."

Smirking, he loosened his belt. "So tell me, *why* am I taking off my pants?"

She smirked back. "Because you have spaghetti sauce all over them."

Looking down at them, he rolled his eyes. "There's only a few spots."

"Yes and if the spots are still wet, then they'll get on my new sofa."

Without further argument, he slid off his pants and handed them to her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she took his pants toward the laundry room.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall as she walked away.

Chloe returned a moment later, raising an eyebrow at his almost forlorn look. "What?"

"Well, you've got me out of my pants, and you're just gonna walk away?"

It took everything she had not to laugh at his pouting. "Well what do you suggest?"

He shrugged, a mischievous glint appearing in his eye.

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do if you don't have suggestions." She shrugged a little in return and casually headed toward the sofa.

He followed her to the sofa. "You, are so...driving me crazy."

A grin tugged at her lips. "Yeah?"

He nodded.

She arched an eyebrow and sat down, looking up at him intently.

Clenching his hands, Dean sat down beside her and pulled her to him. "Kiss me, damn it."

"Ask nicely," she whispered, her mouth barely an inch from his own, her hands against his chest.

"Please?" He asked, dropping his voice to a low growl.

Chloe grinned and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes. Dean closed his eyes as well, kissing her back hungrily. She shifted against him so she was sitting in his lap, her fingers threading in his hair. He groaned, arms sliding around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"Take your shirt off," she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth.

He did as she asked, shedding his shirt quickly.

She gazed down at him with dark green eyes, her heart beating quickly. She slid her hands lightly over his skin, touching and caressing with such tenderness it was more like a butterfly lighting upon him.

He shivered at her soft touches, breathing picking up. His hands went to the bottom of her shirt and he slowly worked it up.

Licking her lips, she shook her head a little.

He stopped in his tracks. "What?"

She took his hands and put them on the sofa over his head, mischievousness twinkling in her eyes as she leaned down and kissed his lips very lightly.

He leaned his head up, trying to attack her lips with his own. Chloe shifted her hips against his, her hands still holding onto his hands as she allowed him to capture her lips. Dean tugged gently at his hands as his tongue darting lightly across her lips. She dropped her body a little lower onto his so she could deepen the kiss.

He moved his hips up against her and pulled away slightly. "Trying to keep me under control?"

She groaned involuntarily. "Maybe." She nibbled on his lower lip.

He grinned, moving his mouth and planting kisses along her jaw.

Shifting against him, she tilted her head back a little to give him better access.

"I need my arms," he said in between kisses.

"I sorta like 'em where they are," she whispered, licking his earlobe lightly.

He closed his eyes. "You would."

Grinning, she brushed a light kiss against his neck, sliding her hands down his chest.

Bringing his hands back down to her hips, he grabbed her shirt again and tilted his head back. "Shirt. Off." Before she could respond he'd pulled it off over her head, discarding it somewhere on the floor alongside his own. Her eyes darkened with desire.

He grinned, eyes trailing down her body. His own growing hard with desire.

It occurred to her that he assumed he was in charge now. Lowering her head down, she kissed her way down his collarbone and then down to his stomach.

"Chloe..." He groaned, bucking lightly against her mouth.

"Hmm?" Her fingers curled around the elastic of his boxers.

"You're a bad girl," he growled.

Smirking, she looked up at him. "You just don't know how bad I can be."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm." She lowered her lips back down and placed another kiss against his stomach, her tongue swirling lightly around his belly button. Hands reaching up, they tangled in her hair, breathing picking up again. "Tell me what you want," she murmured against his skin.

"Fuck me," he whispered.

A slow smile spread across her face as she looked up at him, licking her lips. Wordlessly she pulled his boxers off and tossed them away before crawling over him once more.

Groaning, he put his hands on her jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging them off of her. Chloe lifted her hips up to help him, pressing her hands against his chest as she gazed down at him.

Dean gazed back at her, now fingering her panties.

She bit her lip, her fingers curling slightly against his skin as the breath caught in her throat.

"Now...*you* tell *me* what you want," the corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk.

"Fuck me," she hissed, pressing her hips against his. Sliding her panties off quickly, he then moved to her bra, unclasping it and throwing it to the floor. Chloe met his eyes, her heart beating quickly in her chest. "Now." Dean grabbed her hips, sliding her onto his hardened length.

She groaned involuntarily, rocking her hips against his without hesitation. His thrusts became faster into her heated core and he put his head against hers. She clutched onto him tightly as their movements became more urgent, desperate. Whimpering involuntarily, she bit down lightly on his shoulder as her release hit. He called out her name as his own climax hit and he thrust one last time. 

Chloe shut her eyes, her tongue soothing the red mark on his shoulder before she lay her head down against his chest.

"I love you," he murmured, stroking her back.

"Love you too," she murmured back, relaxing at the feel of his hands against her skin.

Suddenly, a smile crossed his face. "Hey Chloe."

"Hmm?"

"We just had sex on your couch."

"Why do you think I made you take your pants off?"

"So my first guess was totally right, and it counts," he said, smirking.

"But I had you going there for awhile." She smirked, too.

"Yeah, but not for too long."

Chloe grinned and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. Dean readjusted his hold on her and shifted so he could kiss her lips again. She leaned her forehead against his as she kissed him back, this time softly, more driven by love and warmth than desire and lust. He smiled against her lips and put his own feelings for her through his kiss. "Where you guys headed next?" she asked softly as the kiss ended.

"Illinois."

Nodding a little, she closed her eyes.

"Which reminds me...we need new plates since Sam and I reenacted Prison Break..."

A short chuckle escaped her. "I think I can help you out with that department."

He grinned and kissed her again. "You're awesome."

"Pretty much." She grinned back, her body curled against his own.

"Wanna know what we're hunting next?"

"Sure."

"A Djin."

She arched an eyebrow. "You're hunting a genie?"

"Something like that....Sam thinks it's evil, but I'm not sure."

"Hmm, well, better be careful what you wish for anyway, just in case," she teased, leaning up on one elbow to look at him, her eyes twinkling.

He chuckled softly. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good." She kissed him softly. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"If you're gonna be anywhere near Springfield, go rub Abe's nose."

He laughed. "Oh, I guess I could do that for you."

"I think we could all use a dose of good luck."

Nodding, he traced his finger along her arm. "You're right about that."

She smiled softly and lay her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Within moments, she'd fallen asleep.


End file.
